


Thank Naminé

by Naiesu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiesu/pseuds/Naiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say a good night's sleep is supposed to make one feel well rested and ready to take on the day with their head held high—or at least that's what he had heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Naminé

**Author's Note:**

> A more realistic take on when Sora wakes up in kingdom hearts 2

They say a good night's sleep is supposed to make one feel well rested and ready to take on the day with their head held high—or at least that's what Sora had heard. He must not have had a good night’s sleep.

He shifted, thinking the movement would stretch his muscles and leave him feeling limp and warm as it usually did after he slept soundly, but it only caused pain to lock his joints and let nausea seep in. His stomach twisted with a neglected growl, and he wondered when the last time he had eaten had been, but the thought of food only spurred on the bile inching its way up his throat.

Swallowing uncertainly, he moved his arms with a caution even he was unaccustomed to, and wrapped them around his midsection, hoping to curb his discomfort. How could he be so hungry? The last time Sora remembered being even this remotely starved was when he had gotten lost within the recesses of the Destiny Island forests; though he had been a child, and everything was dramatized at the tender age of 4. That had only been a few hours, but now he felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Every muscle throbbed when he moved, and he dared not open his eyes for fear of what he might see. There was a distant thrumming in his ears, and something that sounded vaguely like someone puffing on a pipe, though Sora couldn't understand exactly _why_ he would be hearing that at a time like this.

He felt as though he was floating on a cloud. Maybe that's where the smoke sound was coming from. Hesitantly—oh so very hesitantly—he opened his eyes, and gasped sharply through his nose. He clenched his jaw to retain a scream and clamped his eyes shut again, reaching up to press his palms into them. Everything had been so bright and fuzzy and _burned_ and now he felt even sicker than before.

He groaned, curling into a tight ball, and breathed deeply. There was nothing under him, and if he was floating, that meant if he did happen to get sick, it would end up hovering around him, and Sora _definitely_ did not want that.

The image his inner eye conjured made him dry heave, and he slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes watering. Breathing heavily, he parted his lips to draw in the air he needed, and took his time calming the roiling in his stomach.

It took what felt like hours, though he estimated it only summed up to a few minutes. He wouldn't think of food any longer, nor focus on his stomach. His body was still curled in the fetal position, and he had no qualms about staying that way, but he feared opening his eyes again. His hands still covered his face so the light wouldn't reach him, though that also meant he couldn't see his surroundings.

He split his fingers apart warily, cracking an eye open a fraction. His thick eyelashes filtered most of the light, but it was still too much, and he swallowed thickly.

"'s going on..?" He whimpered, scrubbing at his eyes in both hope that his sight would return, and in an attempt to stop his tears. The helpless feeling was overwhelming.

No memory appeared of this place no matter how far he dug. Nothing white and misty and suspended. The last thing he remembered was he and Riku closing the Door to Darkness, talking to Kairi, and then...what? There was this, but Sora was lost to whatever exactly 'this' was. It wasn't becoming much of a memory.

Feeling was slowly bleeding back into his limbs, and with every passing second came the sensation of prickling cold. The clothing he had donned at the beginning of his journey was worn thin and too small to cover his frail body, and he began to tremble violently.

His voice was strained, it hurt to move, he was hungry, he couldn't see, and to top it off he couldn't remember how he had gotten in such a wretched place. Panic began to set in, but he forced it down. He had been in worse situations.

Sniffling and taking a shaky breath to try to strengthen his resolve, he reached out to see how large the space was that he was trapped in. Something soft but firm made contact with his palm, and he splayed his fingers, tracing its contours.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he stretched his body out, moving closer at a pace slower than he could ever hope to replicate again. It felt like the petals of a flower, though somewhat sturdier and curved. Was he held in something cylindrical? He ran his hand upward, but it arched over his head. There was no shape he could imagine at that point.

His thoughts became fuzzy, and he curled around himself once more, giving into a fitful sleep.

 

~~~

 

The second time he woke was even worse than the first.

Anger whirled through him for reasons unbeknownst, and a voice he had never heard called his name. He tried to focus on the person, feeling as though they were close by but far away. Someone called out his name again, but it was a different voice this time, and sleep began to slip away.

He could feel himself sliding down the side of his prison, and he grappled at the wall uselessly, finding no purchase. His limbs were too atrophied to hold him, and he crumpled on the floor, cringing when loud hissing and groaning surrounded him, followed by a blinding light. A strangled moan bubbled in his throat, and he pushed himself as far back from whatever had opened as he could manage, pulling his legs to his chest and burying his face in his knees.

"Sora!" One of the voices called, almost mocking his suffering in all its glee. "Sora, come on out!"

"'o away..." He croaked, shaking his head weakly.

Soft padding filled his ears, getting louder. Was someone walking towards him? He couldn't recall what footsteps sounded like.

"Sora, we know it's been a long sleep, but you can come out now."

Warmth was filing into the small room, and he shivered, getting goosebumps. The lukewarm temperature burned his frozen skin.

"I 'as asleep?" Speech was slowly returning to him, though he struggled with annunciating.

"We all were." A laugh followed words that Sora didn't find very funny whatsoever, and it reminded him of someone choking on a ping-pong ball.

He opened his eyes slowly, covering them with his hands, and blinked rapidly, attempting to readjust them to the faint light before trying to see the person speaking to him. "...we?"

The tense pause made Sora nervous, and he peeked up through his eyelashes to see a dressed dog standing over him. He cocked his head, still blinking furiously when the light made his eyes water.

"Goofy, what's going on up there?!" This new voice hissed, though it was loud enough to be a scream. Sora recoiled at the tone inflicted. "Is he having trouble waking up?!"

"Sora, what's wrong?" The dog asked, much softer than his friend.

Why were they so familiar with him? He pressed himself closer to the wall and put his arms over his head, starting to panic once more. This time he let it take its hold on him.

"Who are you?"


End file.
